


Be Calm

by orphan_account



Category: Glee
Genre: Blainer's POV, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Tension, fill for the GKM, light frottage, light watersports, lots of kissing and making out, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-03
Updated: 2012-06-03
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:29:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <a href="http://glee-kink-meme.livejournal.com/32650.html?thread=41307018#t41307018">Blaine loves Kurt and doesn't want to push him or anything, but he's a teenage boy with raging hormones and sometimes he just can't help himself from getting hard in his pants while he and Kurt make out. </a>
</p><p>Or, 5 times Blaine suffered through his attraction to Kurt, and the first time (of many) that they went all the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Calm

**1**

 

Kurt looks so shy and nervous the first time they're alone, _really alone_ , in Blaine's dorm room. No other Warblers to interrupt them, no pending assignments, _nothing_ to delay this any longer. But, as mentioned, Kurt looks terribly anxious and Blaine almost feels like he's doing something wrong when he sits on the bed, hopeful that Kurt will join him. 

 

But Kurt does anyways, and tentatively takes his hand. “I'm really glad...” His voice trails off, but Blaine understands. He smiles, and kisses Kurt's cheek.

 

“I'm glad, too. Really glad.” He parrots, simply pressing their foreheads together. Kurt giggles and grins, and is flushing in a way that almost seems too innocent, but Blaine can't bring himself to think that it might be for show. Besides, in the blink of an eye, Kurt is kissing him soft and slow, fingers tangled in hair. Blaine hums in content, and licks his way into Kurt's mouth, just once, asking for permission.

 

Kurt grants it with a tilt of his head, deepening the kiss, but never letting Blaine's tongue plunge quite as deep as it would like.

 

They stay like that, sitting upright on Blaine's bed, making out slowly and sensually, for god only knows how long. All they know is that by the time curfew hits, they are achingly hard and perfectly happy to ignore said fact in favor of a sweet goodnight kiss before Kurt leaves for his own room.

 

Blaine undresses, and flops onto his bed, and almost instantly reaches for the lube he keeps in his bedside table.

 

)

 

** 2 **

 

Kurt is in his lap, moving slowly and deliberately, and is hovering just above actually  _pressing_ into Blaine's lap, which Blaine thinks is very, very unfair. He voices as much in a gasping breathless voice, and Kurt just laughs, saying he didn't realize. Blaine groans, dizzied by the phantom-feeling of Kurt pressing down on his dick.

 

His arms wind tighter around Kurt's waist and he kisses him harder, rocking up. Kurt moans, and that almost makes Blaine pop his cork embarrassingly early. Blaine rocks again and gets an even more desperate noise out of Kurt. And another, and another, until Blaine remembers that he's a  _gentleman_ and this is not how gentlemen behave.

 

Reluctantly, Blaine pulls back with a lingering but chaste kiss. “We should probably slow down,” he admits.

 

Slowly Kurt comes back to his senses, and 'oh's softly. “Uh, yeah, sure.” He slides from Blaine's lap, and settles beside him, searching for the remote as a slightly awkward silence falls over them.

 

That night Blaine gets off to thoughts of what would've happened had he not reigned himself in.

 

)

 

** 3 **

 

Blaine is sitting in History of Pop Culture when he realizes he's been staring at Kurt an unhealthy amount; he's managed to make his boyfriend blush bright red with nothing but a look, which is both an intense boost to his ego, and a stab at his own humiliation. Ego, for obvious reasons—Kurt wants him, even in the middle of class. Humiliation, because.. well.. he wants  _Kurt_ . More than just a little, and even “a lot” seems like an understatement.

 

He can feel his dick, resting in his boxers and warm against his balls and inner thigh, hard and slightly damp from the precome. His face pinks ten times worse than Kurt's and for the rest of the period he keeps his face firmly hidden in his arms.

 

Kurt grabs him after class and pulls him to the hallway where everyone ducks to, to make out in between classes; not that it helps his erection  _at all_ , but Kurt tastes like the fruity yogurt he had for breakfast, and of simply  _Kurt_ , so it isn't all bad.

 

)

 

** 4 **

 

Blaine, personally, feels things are getting a little out of hand.

 

He is at Kurt's house, something that happens often now that Kurt is back home and back at McKinley; he's just finished seeing Rachel, who loves to talk Broadway with him, and Finn who loves to try and talk football with him, out the door and off to their date. The house is empty except for Kurt, who's in the bathroom. 

 

Blaine passes the slightly ajar door, thinking about how they finally have alone time, and what Kurt's mouth will taste like tonight, and if maybe just maybe he'll convince Kurt to take off his shirt again. (He's been absolutely aching to see Kurt's pretty pink nipples, ever since the first time they shed some layers.)

 

He stops, though, when he hears the telltale sound of piss hitting the toilet water, and echoing in the bathroom. 

 

Blaine blinks, not really seeing the hallway before him. All he hears is Kurt pissing, and all he can think about is how hot it sounds and how hard he's become, how no one should be able to get  _that_ hard  _that_ fast. Blaine whimpers and it's lost in the sound of Kurt—Kurt's privacy.

 

Blaine jumps when he realizes he's been standing in the same spot for far too long. But it's too late and Kurt is stepping out of the bathroom, wiping wet hands on his pants. “Oh, hey Blaine,” he smiles sweetly as if he can't see Blaine's raging hard on or wrecked expression. Kurt just cups Blaine's face and kisses him soundly, then walks to his bedroom, deliberately swinging his hips.

 

Blaine keens under his breath because he knows it won't go farther than kissing, and it's  _killing him_ , but he follows like an excited puppy all the same.

 

Later on, he'll take the time to consider just  _why_ he was so turned on. But, yeah,  _later._

 

)

 

** 5 **

 

Kurt blinks at Blaine. “You're walking awfully slow today,” he casually says, striding into the mall like it's so easy. Blaine glares at his boyfriend when he isn't looking, and curses his own stupid self for fucking himself  _blind_ on his own fingers the night prior, imagining they were Kurt's, imagining his hand slicked tight around his cock was actually Kurt's mouth.

 

He'd had Saturday all to himself, all alone in the big house and the heat of the summer. Blaine had made good use of that.

 

Good use that was coming back to haunt him in the ways of a sore ass, sort wrists, addled thoughts, and slight chaffing as unbelievably as it sounded.

 

Kurt laughs when Blaine has finally fallen into a more natural rhythm of step. “You look like you got fucked pretty hard last night,” he teases, knowing full well that Blaine would never cheat on him. However, the crude language makes Blaine stop breathing and makes his heart falling right to his dick as he gets hard all over again.

 

Blaine looks around, and when it seems that no one is really watching them, he grabs Kurt by the scruff of his collar and tugs him down the hallway marked for bathrooms. They hurry into a stall, and even if it isn't the most comfortable place, and even if Blaine walks away from it even harder and even more desperate for  _sex_ , it was still  _thrilling_ to make out in a mall bathroom where anyone could walk in and see two sets of feet in one stall.

 

)

 

** +1 **

 

Kurt smiles at him, kissing him sweetly. “This was a great one year anniversary, Blaine.”

 

Blaine beams, happy that Kurt is happy. The food wasn't perfect and most of the candles melted before they could bask in their glory; Kurt was happy, though, and that's what matters most. Blaine nuzzles his chin, and Kurt swoops in to kiss him hard and rough, probing deep into his mouth and tasting every delightful crevice.

 

Blaine groans and walks Kurt backwards, dipping them back onto the bed so that he can lay fully on top of Kurt, relishing the feeling of just  _being_ . 

 

Kurt moans back, and arches up. He hooks a leg around Blaine's waist and drives their hips together in a dirty, filthy imitation of something they've never done, and only thrice talked about. Blaine gasps and can't help the way he humps back, desperate for anything.

 

“Kurt, Kurt, Kurt, shit,” words fall from his mouth, unstoppable, “so hot, so sexy, want you so bad.”

 

Kurt leans back and rucks up his shirt, off and throws it across the room. “There's lube and condoms in the drawer.”

 

Blaine freezes. He looks Kurt dead in the eye—is he serious?

 

Kurt pouts. “What are you waiting for?” He asks, nerves slinking their way into his tone. Blaine scrambles to grab the aforementioned lube and condom and kisses Kurt in the process.

 

“You're sure? Tonight?”

 

Kurt smiles, and links his fingers with Blaine's, “Tonight,” he agrees. “There's nothing I want more.”

 

Blaine grins, and barely stops himself from whooping with relief. He kisses Kurt again, and whispers a thank you that probably confuses Kurt a little bit.

 

Afterward, when it's over, and they're both sweaty and slick and dirty and  _sated_ , Blaine curls himself around Kurt and drifts to sleep, happier than ever and knowing he'll be just as horny the next morning, but also knowing that he probably won't be the only one.


End file.
